Amu's true crush
by Kawaiikonekochan8
Summary: Amu thought that she only liked tadase but when she can't get to sleep all she could think about was ikuto when she wakes up in the morning she has a cat chara named yuzuki who represents her love of cats will amu ever find her true self amuto, kutau, rimahiko, yairi, miru and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer word program has not been working so I will be typing most of this from my tablet. Anyway on with the story.

I flopped back onto my bed with a sigh. It has been such a long day even my charas are exhausted. They were all sleeping in there eggs except miki who was drawing in her sketch pad. I just got back from guardian duties with tadase. It was just us this time. yaya had to babysit tubasa, rima had a comedy show she didn't want to miss, and nagihiko had a dance rehearsal.

I dont know why we always have so much guardian work in the summer but at least i got to spend some time with tadase alone. Yes i had a crush on him. I was daydream about him so i didn't hear my mom calling to me for supper until miki broke the trance by floating in front of my face.

I went downstairs and ate supper as usual. Then i took a bath. i got out of the bath and wraped a towel around myself and one around my hair. I drank a warm milk and changed into my pajamas. I walked over to my balcony opened the door and stepped out miki floated behind me. I leaned against the railing while i looked up at the stars and the full moon.

I noticed that miki was still drawing. I was curious as to what she was drawing. Hey miki what are drawing she blushed and showed me her sketchpad. It was of her and yoru sitting on the beach holding hands. When she showed me the picture i thought of miki you have a crush thats so cute. Miki blushed. Dont worry miki your secret is safe with me. She smiled thanks amu.

Miki yawned and went into her egg. Good night amu chan. Good night miki. I tryed to close my eyes but i couldn't seem to drift to sleep my mind was clouded. For some reason all i could think about was ikuto. i blushed as i couldn't stop thinking about him. Why i wondered i thought i liked tadase. With ikuto on my mind i fell asleep.

I woke up and screamed which woke my charas they floated over to me and asked what was wrong i studdered as i spoke a new chara egg. I held it up to show them. miki was the first to notice beside me that it looked like a pink version of yorus chara egg. I felt it move i think it will hatch soon. I heard a crack an i looked at the egg it floated in the air for a bit before it opened she popped out.

She stretched and said nice to meet you amu chan my name is yuzuki I represent your love for cats. She looked like a mini version of amu. messy pink hair golden catlike eyes and an outfit similar to yoru exept it was pink she had pink cat ears and a tail.

I have five charas will i ever find my would be self.

Please rate and review tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi its kawaiikonekochan here sorry for not updating I was running out of ideas and I had no time while in school but we have break so I will try to update more for the few people that like my story thank you i am glad you enjoy it I didn't think it was very good so here is chapter two.**

You look just like yoru ran voiced everybody's thoughts. miki blushed and I winked at her. As I looked at her Yuzuki just reminded my more of that dream last night. The dream i was on a date with tadase right before we kiss he turned into ikuto and i woke up. She reminded me of ikuto. Thinking to myself I wonder why I had a dream of him I like tadase right? But I can always be myself around ikuto and when I'm around tadase my outer character comes out.

Today we don't have guardian duties so I have the day off. I decide to take a shower and get ready for the day. Miki does this look ok. I wear my hair up with two dark blue x cIips.i am wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with black bows and lace. (the outfit on the back of the second manga) wow amu you look really nice love the outfit. Thanks miki.

I walk downstairs to find the house quiet and empty I assumed mom dad and Ami are out somewhere. I sat on the couch and tuned on the TV. as I was flipping through the channels my phone beeped. i checked my phone it was from utau. Reading do you have any plans today. I quickly reply no i'm free. A few seconds later i get a responce cool do you want to hang out? I text back sure. She texts back ok be ready in fifteen minutes.

I run upstairs to get ready. I find some matching wedge shoes. They are dark blue with black trim and a bow. Miki stops me before i leave the room saying that i need a bag. Drew draw drawn. She gave me a small dark blue and black handbag to match. This is really cute miki thank you. You're welcome amu chan. I put my phone in my bag along with a few other things.

I walked downstairs and the door bell rang. Hi utau come in. utau was wearing her hair in curly pigtails with a bow on one side. She was wearing a light pink dress with white and pink frills also a white frilly jacket a pink heart necklace and matching heels with ribbons.

Amu where are your parents. I don't know they were gone when I woke up this morning. I walked into the kitchen. I noticed there was a note on the fridge from mom and dad.

_we are visiting grandma hinamori. you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you we know you have guardian duties and probably wouldn't want to go with. since you are old enough to stay by yourself we will be gone for the next couple of weeks. we have money on the countet for whatever if you want to order out or do something with your friends your father says no boys but I don't mind. Have fun. Love mom dad and Ami._

I grabbed the money and put it in my bag. I walked upstairs to find utau sitting on my bed I'm my room talking to my charas. When she saw that I walked in. Amu when did you get a new chara she said while petting yuzukis head she is so cute. I just got her this morning her name is yuzuki. Hey Utau I found this note on the fridge I gave it to she was done reading it she said. Do you want to have a sleepover at my house. Sure I will pack my stuff. Pack stuff for a few extra days in case you stay longer. Ok. I'm done packing let's go.

**I think i will bring ikuto in when amu goes to utaus house i dont know when everyone else will come into the story and Im not sure if I should wait for everyone to find out amu has a new chara or if she should tell them off the bat. If you have any questions ask away I would love to answer them. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them**


End file.
